The Other One
by The Fellowship Will Succeed
Summary: New and improved! Meet a young hobbit-maid. Discover what her role was in the Lord of the Rings trilogy and how she is connected to the hobbits, especially Frodo Formerly Kico's Story
1. The Party

Christina: Hey guys. Well, I couldn't live with myself the way the story was, so-  
  
Bunny: NO! Don't do it, Christina-chan!  
  
Christina: - I had to remove the story and re-type it.  
  
Bunny: Oh. Ok. Never mind.  
  
Christina: -_-' Thanks for caring, but you scare me sometimes. Any way, here's the story (again).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part or characters of LOTR. They belong to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien and his son, Christopher Tolkien.  
  
Claimer: I do, however, own the character Kico (kee-koh).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hello. My name is Kico Primula Baggins. You probably don't know me. You must know Frodo, though. You see, he's my twin brother. He's older than me by three minutes and twelve seconds. Keep that in mind; it will come in handy later.  
  
My uncle Bilbo once was an explorer. His journeys took him up through the Misty Mountains, where he found a magic ring. This tale will tell you how Frodo and I came by the ring and about our quest to destroy it.  
  
I suppose it started on a beautiful September day. Bilbo's birthday, come to think of it. Frodo and I were sitting under some trees near our home in the Shire. I was finishing some needlepoint, which I was always behind on because I hated needlepoint with a passion. Any way, I was sewing, and Frodo was reading, when we heard a cart coming up the road. I looked up and my eyes met Frodo's. Then, we heard some singing. We stood up and listened closer. The voice belonged to our dear friend Gandalf the Grey. We ran down a hill to meet him. I suppose I must've looked positively ridiculous, running as I was with my hair not done and without a bonnet. I never cared for such things (I still don't, actually). Any way, we met Gandalf at the bottom of the hill.  
  
" You're late," Frodo and I said together. We have always said certain things together.  
  
Gandalf stopped his cart.  
  
" A wizard is never late, Frodo and Kico Baggins." He looked up at us. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."  
  
The pair of us had our arms folded in front of us, trying to look serious. It didn't last much longer. Pretty soon, all three of us were laughing.  
  
" It's wonderful to see you!" Frodo said as he jumped in the cart.  
  
I followed my brother's lead and jumped in after him.  
  
" It's wonderful to see you, too, my dear children." Gandalf said as he caught us.  
  
Gandalf started the cart moving again, now sharing a seat with two eager twin hobbits.  
  
" Where have you been?" I asked.  
  
" What news from the outside world?" Frodo said.  
  
" I want to know." I said " So do I."  
  
Tell us everything!" we said together.  
  
" Everything? A bit curious for hobbits. Most unnatural." Gandalf said to us with a chuckle.  
  
He proceeded to tell us that things were basically the same; people barely knew the existence of hobbits and all that. A few hobbit children started chasing the cart, no doubt wanting a fireworks show or some magic tricks from Gandalf. He lit up a few fireworks and we went on talking.  
  
He wanted to know how Bilbo was. We told him that he had the whole place in an uproar and that half of the Shire was invited to his big birthday party. We insisted that Bilbo was hiding something.  
  
" Oh really," Gandalf said.  
  
" Alright, keep your secrets," we replied. We continued to ride and talk until at last, we had gotten far from where we were before Gandalf came. Frodo and, certainly, myself would have been thought ungrateful, forgetful, irresponsible, etc. if we had left the things there in the woods.  
  
" We're glad your back," Frodo said. I nodded.  
  
" So am I, dear children." He mumbled something after that, but we couldn't catch it. I think he went to visit Bilbo, but I can't be sure. We went to fetch our things. After that, we decided to go and see how the set up of Bilbo's party was going. The place looked beautiful. We met our kin there, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took, or Merry and Pippin for short. I'm sure they were up to something. They were always up to something back then. I think they've grown up a bit since then. Any way, we didn't stay long. I wanted to go and get ready for the party. Frodo wanted to visit some people. So, we parted ways. Ahead of time, I stored some of my clothes at one of my friend's houses. This particular friend, June, was always good at helping me get dressed.  
  
Getting dressed was always like an adventure. I'd go over to her house, she'd offer me something to eat, I'd usually refuse politely, we'd go into her room and pick out which dresses we would where and which bonnets went best with them (I usually skipped that part). We would slip off the dresses we had on and we would help each other into the new dresses.  
  
There I go again. This tale is not about my friends and me getting ready for a party. Let's skip forward a few hours, shall we?  
  
Seven o'clock came around nice enough. Everybody who was invited came to the Party Field. Music began to play and people began to dance. Gandalf arrived with Bilbo shortly after. I was asked to dance many times that night. I love to dance, but the best dance partner I ever had was Frodo.  
  
Back then, the Shire used to hold biannual dance competitions at the Summer and Winter Festivals. Frodo and I used to enter and we usually won.  
  
Please excuse me. If you haven't noticed, I tend to get sidetracked a lot. Any way, the party got under way. Everyone appeared to have fun. Frodo and I danced. We eventually got our friend and gardener, Samwise Gamgee, or Sam, to dance with Rosie Cotton (I think he fancied her). As I suspected, Merry and Pippin were up to no good. They stole one of Gandalf's big firecrackers and lit it. It transformed into a giant dragon and scared everyone almost witless. Luckily, it exploded and it was beautiful. Gandalf had Merry and Pippin on dish duties the rest of the night. Bilbo continued to tell stories of his adventures to the children. Eventually, in good hobbit-fashion, we wanted a speech from Bilbo.  
  
He got up on the podium and started talking.  
  
" My dear Baggins and Boffins." Well, you get the idea. He made a splendid speech, until he hesitated. He took something out of his pocket and put his hands behind his back.  
  
" I regret to announce this is the end. I'm going now," he said. Bilbo looked right at Frodo and me.  
  
" Good-bye." He disappeared.  
  
Mayhem and chaos followed. Everybody gasped and then they got up to look for him. In a hobbit's mind, people didn't simply disappear. So, naturally, he must have fallen, or run really fast, or something.  
  
Neither Frodo nor I got up. We were too shocked. I looked up and noticed that Gandalf was nowhere to be seen. Eventually we got up and feebly looked for our uncle.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe home?" Frodo suggested.  
  
The answer hit us both like a ton of bricks.  
  
" He's leaving!" we cried.  
  
Frodo and I sprinted home. Once again, I realize I must've looked foolish, but in times like that, one doesn't really care what one looks like.  
  
We called Bilbo's name, hoping maybe to meet him before he left. We burst through the door to find that he was not there. On the floor, however, we noticed a ring. Frodo picked it up and looked at me. I shrugged and I noticed that someone was in the sitting room. It was Gandalf.  
  
Frodo and I walked and spoke to him.  
  
" He's gone, hasn't he?" Frodo asked.  
  
" He talked for so long about leaving, I didn't think he'd do it." I said.  
  
" Nor did I," Frodo said.  
  
We got right up to him. It appeared as though Gandalf didn't really see us; that we didn't exist. I believe he was deep in thought, although I could be wrong.  
  
" Gandalf?" we asked.  
  
He stirred and looked at us and then at the ring in Frodo's hand.  
  
"Bilbo's ring," he said with a little laugh. " He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you both Bag End..." He held out an open envelope. Frodo put the ring inside it. Gandalf quickly took it and sealed it.  
  
" .along with all of his possessions," he finished. He handed Frodo the sealed envelope. He got up and started for the door.  
  
" Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
" To see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. He will know what to do."  
  
" But you only just arrived!" Frodo exclaimed.  
  
" I don't understand," we said together.  
  
Gandalf had grabbed his hat and his staff and was about to go out the door when he stopped. He turned to look at us.  
  
" Neither do I."  
  
He put his hands on our shoulders.  
  
" Keep it secret. Keep it safe." He turned and left.  
  
Frodo and I looked at the envelope and then at each other. We were both very confused. 


	2. The Journey begins

Christina: I'm back!  
  
James: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jem: Where did you go?  
  
Christina: Nowhere.  
  
All: -_-'  
  
CJ: James, you're a freak.  
  
Ralph. HEH-HEY!!!  
  
Christina: Ok, before this gets out of hand, let's continue out lovely little story. Oh, I forgot to mention: most of this story is based more on the movies than the books (although there are some references to the books in here). Ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part or characters of LOTR. Misters Tolkien and Tolkien own them.  
  
Claimer: I own Kico.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We were both very confused.  
  
Frodo put the envelope with the ring inside of it in a trunk. He locked the trunk and put the key in his pocket. We walked out of the house to go back to the party.  
  
" What are we going to do?" I asked.  
  
" I'm not sure. Let's not tell anyone just yet, alright?"  
  
" Alright."  
  
Frodo and I walked back to the party field. People must have thought he'd gone home because they were back to partying (either that or they were drunk). We continued to dance and have fun, just to be good hosts. I nearly forgot about our problem with Bilbo and the ring. At last, the night ended. We started back with Sam. Sam and Rosie bid goodnight to each other. The three of us reached Bag End and said goodnight.  
  
I opened the door. Frodo followed me in and the place was eerie. The fire had gone out and it was very dark. Suddenly, somebody grabbed us from behind and spun us around. It was Gandalf. He looked very shaken about something.  
  
" Is it secret? Is it safe?" he demanded.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Of course."  
  
Frodo took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the trunk. Gandalf kept quickly turning around, as though someone was sneaking up on him. After rummaging through some papers, Frodo finally found the envelope.  
  
" Here."  
  
Gandalf snatched it away and threw it in the fire, which he had re- lit.  
  
" What are you doing?" we cried.  
  
He didn't answer us. He stoked the fire and grabbed the ring out with the tongs.  
  
" Hold out your hand, Kico."  
  
I looked at him as if he were mad. It made sense that the ring should be hot after it was in the fire, right?  
  
" It's quite cool." He said.  
  
I held out my hand. Indeed it was as if the ring had never touched the flames.  
  
" Can you see anything? Frodo, help her look."  
  
Frodo and I looked at the ring.  
  
"Nothing. We see nothing." Frodo said.  
  
Gandalf sighed. But, the ring appeared to start glowing.  
  
" Wait," I said, "there are markings. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."  
  
" There are few who can," Gandalf said as he turned around, " It is in the language of Mordor, which I shall not utter here."  
  
" Mordor." Frodo and I gasped.  
  
" In the common tongue it reads: ' One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them. One ring to bring them all and in the darkness, bind them.'"  
  
We had, of course, learned of the legend of the Magic Rings of old, but never had we dreamed they were real. We didn't even doubt Gandalf; you never doubted the word of a wizard unless there was good reason. I felt my knees weakening and offered everyone a cup of tea. I certainly needed one.  
  
After I had served the tea, Gandalf told us the legend of the ring again and that it had gone from master to master. Frodo and I knew then that Bilbo had found it in Gollum's cave in the Misty Mountains. Gandalf said that if the dark lord, Sauron, found it, the end of Middle Earth would soon follow.  
  
" The Ring wants to be found. They are one, the Dark Lord and the Ring. He is seeking it; seeking it, all his thought is bent on it."  
  
" All right. We put it away and never speak of it again." Frodo said.  
  
" No one knows it's here, do they?" I said confidently. Gandalf didn't answer.  
  
" Do they Gandalf?" Frodo said.  
  
" There is one who knew Bilbo had the Ring. I have looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But, the enemy found him first." Gandalf told us that they had tortured him until he, at last, shouted " Shire! Baggins!"  
  
" Shire?" Frodo asked.  
  
" Baggins?" I asked.  
  
" But that will lead them here!" We cried together. We offered the Ring to Gandalf, but he denied it. He said that if he were to wield the Ring, even though he would want to do well, the Ring would corrupt him, making him no better then Sauron himself.  
  
It was then that Frodo and I knew what we had to do. Frodo, with the Ring in hand, said: " What must I do?"  
  
Of course, I wasn't going to let him do it all by himself. I quickly ran to my room and changed out of my dress and all the under layers. I remember vaguely thinking how good it had felt and that I must've ripped something. A long time ago, I had stolen an outfit from Frodo. I prayed that it still fit me. It did, with room to spare. I tied my hair back with a ribbon Bilbo had given me, loaded up my bag with food from the kitchen, and went to meet my brother.  
  
Gandalf was telling Frodo what he was to do.  
  
" Wait!" I cried," I'm coming, too!"  
  
Frodo protested, saying that it wouldn't be "proper". Gandalf said I was to go along and that he would explain why later. We grabbed our cloaks and walking sticks. Gandalf looked at us.  
  
" Hobbits really are amazing creatures." He said, " You can learn all their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."  
  
Frodo and I beamed, but not for long. We heard rustling in the bushes outside.  
  
" Get down," Gandalf hissed at us. Frodo and I dropped to the ground. Gandalf picked up his staff and poked it into the bushes. Someone said "Oof!" Someone familiar.  
  
Gandalf reached down and grabbed that someone by the shirt and cast them upon our table.  
  
" Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee," he shouted, " have you been eavesdropping?"  
  
" I-I've been dropping no eaves sir, honest." Sam said, " I heard raised voices."  
  
" And what did you hear?" Gandalf demanded.  
  
" Nothin' of importance, sir. I heard somethin' about a ring and a good deal about the end of the world, but that's it. Please, sir, don't turn me into anythin'. unnatural."  
  
Gandalf's anger had almost vanished. He smiled a little.  
  
" No?" he said. He looked at Frodo and I, who had gotten off the floor by now.  
  
" Perhaps not. I've got a better job for you," he finished.  
  
Gandalf told Sam that he was to accompany Frodo and I on our journey. He told Sam what we were to do.  
  
" Now go and quickly get your cloak and things," he hissed and Sam.  
  
Poor Sam ran all the way to his home and retrieved his cloak, as well as a bag full of food, some blankets, pots and pans, etc. Gandalf looked upon this with none too kindly.  
  
Gandalf led us all the way to Woody End and gave us final instructions. We were to make for Bree, for the inn of the Prancing Pony. He asked Frodo, who was carrying the Ring, if it was safe. Frodo put his hand on his breast pocket, where the trinket was located, and nodded.  
  
" Never put it on, either of you," Gandalf said, looking at Frodo and me, " for if you do, the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. If either of you should put it on, you will both disappear into the Shadow Realm, regardless of whom it is. If one of you falls while you have the Ring on, so shall the other. Anything you do or anything that happens to you, Heaven forbid, while the Ring is on your finger, will happen to your twin. That's why I insisted that Kico was to go with you, Frodo."  
  
We nodded and stored this information in our brains. Gandalf left us and we started on our way with Sam. 


	3. At the Prancing Pony

Christina: Wheeeeee!!! I've found a little time in the evenings to do this!!!!!!!  
  
Katie: Really?  
  
Devsagi: THE WORLD IS MINE!!!!!!  
  
CJ: Actually, see, her mom just had a baby-  
  
Bunny: Like, a month ago.  
  
CJ: - and her mom likes to take naps when the baby's asleep, so Christina has a bit of time, provided she's watching her sister and her other little brother is playing video games.  
  
James: O O. video games.  
U  
  
Ralph: O O. Japanese pornography.  
U  
  
Jem: Do I want to know? -_-'  
  
Christina: O_O' . ok guys, enough or I'll have to change the rating to PG- 13. Anyway, here's the story! Oh and BTW, some of this stuff may be inaccurate. Ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part or character of LOTR. They belong to Misters Tolkien and Tolkien.  
  
Claimer: I own Kico.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gandalf left us and we started on our way with Sam.  
  
We cut across country easily. We got to the Eastfarthing and stopped for the night. The three of us continued much the same way for about 3 nights. The fourth day we cut into a cornfield, Farmer Maggot's to be exact. We were walking and Sam panicked when he didn't see us after he emerged from the corn. He found us, of course, and he was telling us that Gandalf had told him not to "lose us".  
  
" 'Don't you lose them, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to, sir. ma'am."  
  
Just then, some people tackled Frodo and Sam. It was Merry and Pippin, who had been in Farmer Maggot's crops. I was laughing at Frodo and Sam for being tackled, but the farmer knew where Merry and Pippin had been and was after them, so my laughter didn't last long. We quickly ran away from him, to the edge of a hill. We stopped short, but Sam bumped into us and the five of us tumbled down the hill, nearly missing a pile of something disgusting.  
  
Frodo and I disentangled ourselves from the mess of hobbit feet and whatnot and walked a little way down the road. The other three were picking mushrooms.  
  
Suddenly, a chill came over me. Not a cold chill, but more of an ominous chill. I could tell Frodo got the same feeling, the feeling that something bad was coming.  
  
" I think we should get off the road," Frodo said casually to Merry, Pippin, and Sam.  
  
The chill got stronger, and a vision of something evil passed before my eyes.  
  
" Get off the road! Quick!" I cried.  
  
We all scrambled under a fallen tree. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were discussing mushrooms. Frodo and I, however, sat perfectly still, trying to listen for something unknown.  
  
We heard hoofs coming up the road. The other three hobbits stopped talking and listened. Frodo chanced a look, and suddenly, someone jumped off the horse. He quickly snapped his head around. I looked at him, but he merely shook his head. We heard the creature sniffing the air.  
  
An overwhelming experience came over me and, definitely, Frodo. We wanted to put on the Ring. This experience was so overwhelming, that when spiders and insects started to crawl all over us, I didn't even notice. Allow me to tell you one thing: I absolutely cannot stand spiders or insects. I hate the way they walk, bite, sting, eat, you name it, and I hate it.  
  
Frodo pulled out the ring. I could tell that the creature had turned his attention slightly toward us. Sam reached over me and knocked Frodo's hand, so he wouldn't put the Ring on, and disrupted our concentration on the item. The creature's attention shifted away from us. Merry threw his bag into some bushes away from us. The creature let out a bloodcurdling screech and went to investigate. The five of us took this opportunity to get away, which we did.  
  
We ran into the nearby woods.  
  
" What was that?" Merry practically demanded.  
  
Neither Frodo nor I answered, for we didn't know ourselves.  
  
None of us talked much, but since we had gotten far from our meeting point with Merry and Pippin, they were forced to come with us. We traveled farther into the woods. Merry, at one point, said that the creatures were looking for "something or someone". We told him that Frodo and I had to leave the Shire; Sam and we had to get to Bree. He nodded and said: " Buckleberry Ferry! Follow me!"  
  
We traveled until it got dark, and then we kept going. The creature, it appeared, had "friends". They chased us all the way until we reached the ferry crossing.  
  
" How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked after jumping onto the raft.  
  
" Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles," Merry replied.  
  
Indeed, it was the longest twenty miles I had ever traveled. It seemed the creatures hadn't liked the water, but they might have gone around the river. Not an easy task, but it was possible.  
  
We reached the crossing and jumped off. Frodo led the way through some brush toward Bree. Before we had reached the crossing, it had started to rain. So, by the time we reached the gate at Bree, all of us were soaked to the skin.  
  
Timidly, the five of us crept to the gate and knocked. The gatekeeper looked at first through the Big Person door, and then the hobbit door.  
  
" What do you want?" he asked.  
  
" We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Frodo and I said together.  
  
The gatekeeper opened the gate.  
  
" Hobbits! Five hobbits! What business do you have in Bree?" he asked with a bit of amusement.  
  
" We're going to the inn." I replied.  
  
" Our business is of our own." Frodo said.  
  
The gatekeeper let us in and we proceeded to the Prancing Pony Inn. Inside, we gave our name as Underhill and asked the bartender, Butterbur, if he had seen Gandalf the Grey. He said he hadn't. We decided to wait for him, so the others bought some beer and ale and whatever, and I bought some lovely wine. I remember it was my favorite kind, aged since 1198, so it was very old and delicious.  
  
Sam was looking a little worried. I suppose Frodo noticed this, too.  
  
" He'll be here, Sam," he said.  
  
Merry and Pippin were drinking up a storm. Now, hobbits have an amazing amount of tolerance for alcohol for their size. But they were just going overboard. The two of them both had, already, a half of a pint each, and they were going back for whole pints and whatnot. I was going to say something, but Sam spoke first.  
  
" That man has done nothing but stare at you and Miss Kico since we got here." He pointed to a man who was sitting by the fireplace with a hood on and smoking a pipe.  
  
Frodo stopped Butterbur to ask who the man was. The bartender shuddered.  
  
" He's one of them Ranger-folk. His proper name I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider."  
  
"Strider," I heard Frodo murmur.  
  
I suppose Frodo must have been deep in thought. Come to think of it, so was I. But Frodo had the Ring, and he was fingering it. I could almost feel the Ring calling out to him, to put it on. But something disturbed our thoughts. It was Pippin, speaking to the men at the bar.  
  
" Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. Two, actually. Frodo and Kico Baggins." He pointed at us.  
  
Frodo and I looked at each other for a split second. Then, Frodo jumped up to stop Pippin from talking, which he was doing quite loudly now. He grabbed Pippin's shoulder and slipped in a puddle of water. The Ring flew up in the air. I could see in the corner of my eye that the man named Strider stiffened and was watching as the Ring slowly fell onto Frodo's finger.  
  
The next few moments were a blur, but it appeared that Frodo and I had been transported to another world or realm. It was, of course, the Shadow Realm, and we were later told that the two of us had both disappeared when the Ring was on. I seemed to be sitting on a rock or something. I saw Frodo on the ground a few feet away, so I crawled over to him. We crawled over to a big boulder or tree or something and then, we saw it.  
  
We saw The Eye. 


	4. Weathertop

Christina: Hey ff.net-ers! So, ok last night, my mom didn't take her annual nap, so that chapter was late. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I won't be updating as much as I have. Sorry guys! ^_^'  
  
Disclaimer: LOTR and its characters belong to Misters Tolkien and Tolkien.  
  
Claimer: I own Kico. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We saw The Eye. We were scared witless. I suppose Frodo must have found some wits, because he took off the Ring. Once again, we were back in the Prancing Pony, very much relieved. Our relief, however, didn't last long. Somebody took me by the arm and with the other hand slammed Frodo against the wall.  
  
" You've attracted too much attention to yourselves, Mr. and Miss Underhill," Strider said.  
  
He dragged us up the stairs to a room and locked it. He walked over to the candles that were lit in the room and put them out. As he did that, he spoke to us.  
  
" I can make myself unseen if I wish, but to disappear entirely," he threw back his hood, " that is a rare gift."  
  
" Who are you?" Frodo asked.  
  
Strider considered us.  
  
" Are you frightened?" he asked.  
  
Frodo looked at me. I returned the look.  
  
" Yes," we said.  
  
" You're not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." He began walking toward us.  
  
Suddenly, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, each carrying a different "weapon", burst into the room. Strider had pulled out his sword so fast, I didn't notice it was out until he put it away, which he did promptly.  
  
" You've a stout heart, little hobbit. But it's not enough." He turned to Frodo and me. " You cannot wait for the wizard, Frodo and Kico. They are coming."  
  
Strider told us to rent a hobbit-sized room and put one bed to the side with a curtain cutting it off from the rest of the room. This was to simulate my bed. He took us across the street to another pub, where we waited for them to come.  
  
Since Gandalf had told Frodo and me to switch who was wearing the Ring everyday or every second day or whenever we felt like switching, Frodo gave the Ring to me to carry. Indeed it was a heavy ring, heavier than any ring I had ever worn.  
  
Merry, Sam, and Pippin had gone to sleep, but neither Frodo nor I could sleep and it appeared as though Strider never slept. The three of us were silent, until they came. It sounded as though they were slashing the beds in the room at the Prancing Pony. The noise awoke Sam, Merry and Pippin.  
  
" What are they?" I asked.  
  
"They were once men, kings of old. But the Dark Lord, Sauron, tricked them by giving them magic rings. One by one they fell to darkness. Now they are his servants. They are the Nine.They are the Nazgul, Ringwreaths. Neither living nor dead. They will never stop hunting for you, Frodo and Kico." He looked at us.  
  
" I suggest all of you get some rest. We will be starting very early tomorrow."  
  
I'm not sure if Frodo or the other three went to sleep, but I could barely keep my eyes closed. I suppose I must have dozed a few times. Strider, I knew, didn't go to sleep that whole night.  
  
When morning came, Strider awoke us and took us downstairs to eat breakfast. We ate in sensible hobbit-fashion, expecting, of course, to have second breakfast.  
  
We started out and it never occurred to any of us to ask where we were going until we asked.  
  
" Where are you leading us?" Frodo asked.  
  
" Into the wild," Strider replied.  
  
We later learned that we were, in fact, heading toward Rivendell, the fair elven city. We stopped for a bit, but Strider didn't. He kept going until he must have realized we weren't following him anymore. He turned around to find us.  
  
" Gentlemen, lady. We don't stop 'til sundown."  
  
" Yes, but what about breakfast?" Pippin said.  
  
" You've already had it," Strider said incredulously.  
  
" We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin insisted.  
  
Strider turned around and left.  
  
" Don't think he knows about that, Pip," Merry said to his kinsman.  
  
" What about elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, right?" Pippin asked panicked.  
  
Merry put his hand on Pip's shoulder.  
  
" I wouldn't count on it," he said.  
  
Suddenly, an apple, no doubt thrown by Strider, came flying through the air. Merry caught it, gave it to Pippin, and walked away. Another apple came and hit Pip in the head. I giggled under my breath.  
  
We continued on until nightfall, as Strider had said. By this time, we had reached the old watchtower called Weathertop. Strider gave us all little swords and told us he would return soon. I guess Frodo and I must have fallen asleep. We awoke to find Sam, Merry, and Pippin eating bacon and things, which was fine except that they had started a fire.  
  
" What are you doing?" Frodo cried. They tried to explain themselves, but it was no good.  
  
" Put it out, you fools, put it out!" Frodo continued to stamp out the fire. Suddenly, we heard a terrifying shriek.  
  
We all scrambled to the edge of the top of the tower and saw numerous Nazgul coming toward the tower. Our worst fears confirmed, we grabbed our little swords and ran.  
  
We ran to another "room" of the tower and waited for them to come. I think Frodo was the first to see them. I turned to look at him and he was looking past everyone. I followed his gaze and saw the Black Riders coming toward us. The rest of our companions saw them after they had taken their first clanking steps.  
  
Sam tried to scare them off, but one of them knocked him down. Then Merry and Pippin tried, but they were frightened to death. Finally, it was just two little hobbit twins and six* Nazgul. We both tripped over something and fell to the ground. I lost the Ring on the ground, but Frodo picked it up.  
  
The Nazgul seemed to turn their attention to the Ring. The leaders advanced, preparing to kill us, when suddenly we were transported to the Shadow Realm. I looked over at Frodo. He had put on the Ring. We saw what the Nazgul really were. Indeed, they were kings, terrible, powerful kings. They were as terrible as The Eye. One of the leaders tried to take the Ring from Frodo. He tried to hold his hand back, but it was obvious that he couldn't do it alone. I reached over and together we held the Ring back.  
  
The leaders of the Nazgul shrieked and simultaneously, they stabbed us. 


End file.
